Aideen and Ciar:Strike two Death to Blues Clues
by CHEATLETHEFAG
Summary: Wouldn't YOU like to know? Well, wouldn't you?
1. goodbye joe

Chapter 1  
  
Goodbye Joe  
  
by:the awesome CHEATLETHEFAG  
  
Blue and Joe were making messes with paint(like always).   
  
When suddenly and   
  
abruptly, Joe got up. He opened the door.  
  
"Hi, you guys!" Joe said to a group of nothing.   
  
"Me and Blue are painting!   
  
Wanna help?" No one did not answer.   
  
Blue started to bark like the psycho dog she is.  
  
"Blue, you wanna play Blue's CLues to figure out what you want to  
  
play? OKAY!" Blue really wanted a nice, juicy bone.   
  
Every time she was hungry,  
  
Joe would just say he wanted to play BLUES CLUES. She was starving.  
  
Suddenly, the screeching of breaks and loud music filled the air.  
  
Two girls knocked on the door. Blue came up to one of the girls.   
  
She was Aideen.  
  
Her companion was Ciar. BLue left a paw print on Aideen's foot.   
  
Aideen kicked Blue.  
  
"Damn dog! What the hell's wrong with you?!" Aideen kicked him   
  
again.  
  
"Hi friends! I'm Joe! Wanna play Blues Clues?" Joe smiled like the   
  
idiot he is.  
  
"YEA!!!!YAY!" Ciar said. She loved games almost as much as she   
  
liked killing   
  
people.   
  
"Shut up, Ciar. Alright, we'll play your "game" and then....we'll play  
  
ours."  
  
Nobody interrupted by saying nothing.   
  
"What? A CLUE! Where?" It was Aideen.   
  
Joe drew her picture. Then, it was MAIL TIME!  
  
"Hey Joe!" said the obnoxious mailbox.   
  
Aideen stabbed him and Ciar grabbed the letter.  
  
It was from the IRS.   
  
"Joe, your losing your house and your thinking chair,"   
  
nformed the officials, then they added. "and stop  
  
letting that rabid dog go out to bite kids. Feed it!" Joe smiled.  
  
"Time to find CLUE # 2!" he ran off to find another clue.   
  
Blue went into the the kitchen and put his  
  
pawprint on a knife."wow, another clue where." joe asked no one.   
  
As he said this Aideen and Ciar walked in.  
  
"it's on the knife,it's on the knife"ciar yelled excitedly.  
  
"the knife" joe yelled and turned around to see it.  
  
joe took out his notebook and started to draw the knife.  
  
"lets go find the pscho dog and get the third clue"aideen said.  
  
"okay"joe said. Joe ran out of the kitchen and the girls followed.  
  
Suddenly Blue popped out and put a pawprint on joe.  
  
"i'm a clue i'm a clue Yay" joe screamed.   
  
Joe ran to the thinking chair and started to sing.   
  
"shut the hell up freak" aideen interupted  
  
"now what would aideen want to do to me with a knife"  
  
joe wondered out loud. "stab you" ciar answereed.  
  
Suddenly joe got scared and ran into the kitchen where the knife was  
  
(smart move, huh).Ciar ran in and grabbed him.  
  
Aideen followed and started to tie him to a chair.   
  
Joe screamed and TRIED to escape."you have to play our game now"ciar said  
  
"we played yours."  
  
"what is your game called?" joe asked."Bloody murder" aideen answered.  
  
Joe started to scream again so   
  
ciar tied a handkerchief around his mouth so he couldn't talk.  
  
Aideen laughed and started to beat him with a  
  
rolling pin.When joe was finally unconscious, Aideen and Ciar threw him in   
  
the street. Then Ciar put blue in a cage  
  
while aideen wrote a ransom note. 


	2. hello steve

Chapter 2  
  
Hello, Steve  
  
By:The fantastic CHEATLETHEFAG  
  
  
  
"i'm going to go visit Blue today" steve said to the wall.   
  
Steve got in the car and started to drive toward the house.  
  
While pulling into the driveway he hit some roadkill that looked like joe.  
  
Steve found this strange.  
  
Steve got out of the car and walked up to the door and knocked.   
  
No one came. Steve being the nosy loser he is walks in.  
  
"Blue, Joe are you home" steve yelled.Still no one answered.   
  
Steve walked into the kitchen and found a note on the table.  
  
He picked up the note and read it.  
  
It said DEAR "FRIEND" WE ARE HOLDING BLUE RANSOM IF YOU WANT HER  
  
BACK LEAVE YOUR NUMBER ON THE BACK OF THIS NOTE AND PUT IT IN   
  
THE MAILBOX WE WILL CALL WITH INSTRUCTIONS FROM THE CAPTORS  
  
Steve being an idiot didn't call the police.   
  
Instead he wrote his cell number on the back of the note and stuck it in the   
  
mailbox.  
  
A few minutes later he was sitting on the thinking chair, when he   
  
heard the screeching of tires and music blaring.  
  
Steve walked outside and saw two girls sitting in a black mustang and  
  
there was a pet cage in the back seat. The girls got out.   
  
They were aideen and ciar. Ciar took the cage out of the back seat.  
  
"So you must be the dumbass named steve"aideen said calmly.  
  
"i'm ciar and this is aideen we are the ones who kidnapped your   
  
dog" ciar said merrily.  
  
"come in friends we can talk about this" steve said  
  
The girls followed him inside. Steve sat down in the thinking chair(does he  
  
even have any other chairs).Ciar put the cage down sat on top of it.  
  
Aideen sat next to her."where is joe i want to ask him about that roadkill"   
  
steve asked. Aideen laughed and said "joe is the roadkill out there."  
  
Steve looked shocked."now let's get on with it if you want your dog back   
  
you are going to have to do what we tell you" aideen said.  
  
"i'll do anything" steve said.  
  
"you have to get across the street when the light is green and get   
  
joe's body and bring it back" ciar said.  
  
"fine" steve said proudly "thats easy."   
  
"lets go do it now then" aideen said.   
  
They all walked outside the street was full of cars at this time.  
  
"Aideen,Steve is going to get ran over if we make him do this"   
  
ciar said. "thats the point Ciar" aideen answered."but i wanted to play   
  
our game" ciar whined.  
  
"oh fine, i'll let you beat him first will that make you happy"   
  
aideen asked. Ciar nodded and went to get the  
  
baseball bat from the trunk.  
  
"hey dumbass, before you go you have to close your eyes and   
  
stand in frontof the street" aideen said to steve.  
  
Steve obeyed and ciar snuck up behind him and hit him with the bat until   
  
he was unconscious. Then they threw him in the trunk and drove off. 


End file.
